A Cold Goodbye/Transcript
(P.I.X.A.L. has a nightmare about the Pyro Vipers breaking into the secret base. P.I.X.A.L. shivers and pulls up the covers.) Past Lloyd: Lookout! (The Titan Mech is seen disappearing. Aspheera shoots magic out of her staff at Wu. Wu is pushed out of the way by Zane.) Past Nya: (Cries out at the sight of Zane disappearing when the magic hits him.) Zane! (Wu is knocked backwards onto the floor, shocked. Reaches out towards the empty space.) Oh, no! Zane! Past Cole: Zane! (It cuts to Zane holding onto P.I.X.A.L.'s hands, he then falls into the Ethereal Divide.) P.I.X.A.L.: (Dream.) Zane! (Flails, reaching out.) (P.I.X.A.L. wakes up.) Nooo! (She sits up and pants. She grabs a picture of her and Zane and runs her hand on it. The Ninja enters the room.) Nya: (Flips the light switch.) P.I.X.A.L.! Are you okay? P.I.X.A.L.: I am fine. I was dreaming about the moment he... he... Nya: (She pats her back.) It's okay, I know. P.I.X.A.L.: (Gazes at the picture, sadly.) I... find it difficult to accept that he is gone. Lloyd: Me too. (Sighs.) Jay: We all do. It just doesn't feel real. (Cole nods.) Wu: (Runs into the room.) Zane's alive! Lloyd: What?! Kai: (Simultaneously) Where?! Jay: (Simultaneously) How?! Wu: Quiet. All of you. Listen! I spoke to Aspheera at Kryptarium Prison. She didn't destroy Zane. She banished him to a distant realm. Kai: Well, what are we waiting for?! We gotta go after him! Lloyd: Yeah! (To Wu.) What realm? Wu: The Never-Realm. Kai: Huh? Lloyd: What? Nya: The Never-Realm? Cole: I've never heard of it. Wu: There are few who have. (Wu turns away and hurries down the hallway, with the Ninja close behind.) Lloyd: Wait! What's the Never-Realm? Wu: According to legend, it is the most distant and remote of all realms. My father only spoke of it to me once... (He stops and the Ninja bump into each other.) in warning. (He continues walking.) He told me of all the realms of Creation, it was the one I should never visit. He told me it was a cold and dangerous place. He forbade it. Jay: Uh, "forbade" as in absolutely never, ever? Kai: Why? Cole: Yeah. What's wrong with it? Wu: I don't know. He went there only once and said he nearly couldn't find his way home. He said it was unlike the other realms. He warned me that others would not be as fortunate. (Wu walks into another room and the others follow.) Jay: Well that's just great. Creepy and vague. Wu: I will use Aspheera's staff to find Zane. It banished him there. It will work for me too. (He takes a small box out of a cabinet and opens it, revealing two small sacks. One of them containing Traveler's Tea.) Once I have found him, I will use the Traveler's Tea to bring us both home. Lloyd: You mean all seven of us because we're going with you! Cole: Yeah! Wu: Absolutely not. I cannot allow it. What happened to him is my fault and mine alone. It is my responsibility. Kai: Hey, no way! Cole: We're not sitting this one out! Jay: Zane's our brother! Wu: Enough! (He closes the box.) I will risk no other lives! My foolishness has already caused enough damage. (He turns to the wall.) My decision is final. Lloyd: (Thinks for a moment. He smiles.) Okay. We understand, Master. But.. this feels a little rushed. Maybe you should just, you know, sleep on it. For a night. And come up with a game plan. Wu: (Turns back.) A game plan? Lloyd: Yeah, you know, prepare. Think it all out. Jay: Um. Yeah, yeah. Exactly! You're the one always telling us not to rush into stuff. Right? Wu: (Sets down the box. He sighs.) Very well. I will meditate on it. (Lloyd winks and smiles at the other Ninja. It cuts to Lloyd sneaking into the room while Wu meditates. He drops down from the ceiling. He sprints past Wu and opens the box. He takes one of the sacs. He climbs onto the ceiling and onto the monastery's roof. He enters the room where the Ninja are in and closes the doors behind him. Lloyd opens the sack, taking out a sandwich.) Cole, Nya, and Kai: Ugh. (Lloyd scratches the back of his head. The latter tries sneaking back into the room where Wu is meditating.) Chicken: (Clucks and turns to Lloyd.) (Lloyd shakes his head, worried.) (The Chicken powers up and attacks Lloyd. It drops down and Wu pets it. Lloyd drops down from the monastery's roof. Lloyd comes back to the Ninja and spits out a feather. Lloyd comes back into the room and Wu paces back and forth.) Wu: (Sighs. He meditates again.) (Lloyd lowers himself. Wu opens his eyes and looks around. He closes them and resumes meditating. Lloyd lets go of the ceiling and drops down. The latter does a cartwheel behind Wu and reaches the box. He opens the box and grabs the sack. He puts it in a pocket. Lloyd comes back to the Ninja and Nya hands him his sword. Lloyd walks into the secret base's elevator and the others follow.) Cole: Did you get it this time? Lloyd: (Holds up the sack.) Got it. Cole: Great. We have our return ticket. I wonder why Wu was so adamant about going alone. Sure, the Never-Realm sounds creepy, but how bad could it be? Lloyd: Beats me. Come on. Let's get the staff. Nya: (Puts her hand on a handprint scanner. The elevator starts descending.) What about the tracking device? P.I.X.A.L.: Right here. (She takes it out and hands it to Nya.) Nya: What's it key to? P.I.X.A.L: The mech. Assuming Zane is still with it and it's within a 500-mile radius, you will see it on this display. Jay: Master Wu's going to be pretty upset if he wakes up and finds us gone. Lloyd: But he is upset. (The elevator door opens.) He's not thinking rationally. Cole: Yeah. He'll understand. Jay: (He sees something and recoils.) Gah! (The Ninja are all shocked to see Wu down in the base holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, attached to Aspheera's staff.) Kai: Master Wu! (Creation is flowing through Wu's body. The Ninja walk toward Wu.) Lloyd: How'd you get down here? Y-you were just upstairs. Wu: Give me the Traveler's Tea, Lloyd. Lloyd: I can't do that. It's for your own good, master. Wu: That is for me to judge. Give me the Traveler's Tea. Lloyd: We stand a better chance at finding Zane and you know it. There are more of us, and we're younger, and stronger and— Wu: GIVE ME THE TEA! (Wu sends out a shock wave of Creation. He charges up.) Lloyd: You're holding the Forbidden Scroll, master. Why don't you put it down? Wu: You disobey me?! Lloyd: I'm sorry, but...yes. Wu: Yah! (He runs at the Ninja and hits the ground with the staff, causing Cole and Kai to fall back. He tries hitting Lloyd, but the latter blocks the staff with his sword. Wu knocks Lloyd's sword out of his hand. He tries to hit Lloyd again but misses. Lloyd throws the tea at Kai and he catches it. Wu tries hitting him as well but misses. Wu knocks it out of his hand, and Kai kicks up into the air. Everyone runs after it. Wu spins towards the tea, but Nya jumps in front of him, catching it.) Give it to me, Nya. Nya: No, Master Wu! (Jumps away as Master Wu comes at her again.) Wu: The tea is not the answer! (Nya chucks it across. Jay slides in, catching it.) Lloyd: Master, please! (Wu leaps at Jay, slamming his staff. Jay dodges Wu's strikes.) Jay: Yeah, come on. Let's not fight about this. (Tosses the tea at Cole.) Cole: Yeah, Wu... try to understand. (Swings his hammer at the tea toward Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Catches it, but shouts in surprise as Wu charges at him.) Gah! (Wu knocks him to the ground.) Ahh! Nya: Lloyd! Lloyd: It's the scroll, Master Wu! Don't you see what it— Wu: I will not risk anyone else's life! Now do as I command, and give me the Traveler's Tea! Lloyd: Master, I'm really sorry about this, but you're not giving us any choice. (Produces a shuriken behind his back. Jay stands by with a rope. Lloyd throws his shuriken, knocking the staff out of Wu's hand.) Get him! (Jay tosses the rope over Wu's head to Cole, and together, they wrap the rope around Wu.) Wu: (Struggles, grunting.) Unh. Oh. The tea. The tea will not r— (Lloyd gags Wu. Wu stumbles backwards and sits down, angrily.) Jay: Oh boy! Kai: Did we just tie up our own master? Cole: At least we know we're back in shape. Last time was just embarrassing. Lloyd: We didn't have a choice. I'm sorry, Master Wu, but you're not thinking very clearly. Just like you were before Zane disappeared, and that's just making it worse. (Picks up the staff and tosses to P.I.X.A.L.) P.I.X., I need you to do the honors. Everyone else, on the Bounty. P.I.X.A.L.: Please hurry. I do not wish to hold this any longer than necessary. It feels... strange. (Everyone runs off to the Bounty except Lloyd.) Lloyd: I'm really sorry about this, Master Wu. I hope one day you can forgive me. Wu: (Muffled.) Don't do this. Don't do this! Don't do this. Lloyd: We'll be back with Zane. I promise. (Runs off to join the others.) (Lloyd runs into the Bounty and buckles up with the other Ninja.) Cole: Lock and load! Nya: P.I.X.A.L., do you copy? P.I.X.A.L.: I read you. Are you ready? Lloyd: Anyone having second thoughts? It's now or never. Jay: Next stop, the Never-Realm. Cole: What are we waiting for? Kai: Let's get the show on the road. Nya: We're ready. P.I.X.A.L.: Here we go. (Lifts the staff, then stops, recalling her nightmare.) Past Lloyd: (Aspheera fires her magic.) Look out! P.I.X.A.L.: (Holds the staff in the air, summoning all her concentration, and points it at the Land Bounty, casting them to the Never-Realm.) Wu: (Muffled.) No! Please... (P.I.X.A.L. tosses the staff aside, casting a suspicious look.) (The Land Bounty spirals through the portal.) Ninja: (Screams.) Ahh!!! Jay: What's-what's happening?! Kai: Whoa, whoa. (Land Bounty tips upside down.) Whaaa!! Lloyd: Hold on, everyone! Ninja: (Screams.) Ahh!!! P.I.X.A.L.: (Unties Wu.) I know you are angry, Master. (Wu takes off his gag, and stands up.) But logically, Lloyd was correct. Their chances together outweigh your chances alone. They will return to us. They have the Traveler's Tea. Wu: That was what I was trying to warn you about. Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago won't work in the Never-Realm. I lied so that I could go alone. Now they are lost there, just like Zane. (Walks back to the Monastery.) It's called the Never-Realm because they may never return. P.I.X.A.L.: (Sighs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu